User blog:CloverDreams/CREEPYpasta. Remember, creepy.
I have to add this, I think it is important even if it isn't. I'm really sick of rape, pedo, shocky shock- submissions. I understand shock is a valuable tool, especially with these types of stories. I think that using those types of obvious, lame and just disgusting types though is very lazy and shows how uncreative the writer actually is. You want to scare the writer, not disgust them. Your goal is creepy, not the plot to a SVU episode. I keep seeing these stories talking more and more about rape, raping children and so on. I don't think that kind of stuff really shows a creative or enjoyable story. I don't find it entertaining in the least. These are all personal views, I know. I just think they don't have a place in CREEPYpasta really. I'll admit, if it is written correctly, it can be good. But sadly this is not the case in nine out of ten pasta you see. 9/10 pasta a day are very badly written, the story is either lame, forced or too short. Trying to write a creative, engaging story involving these types of elements (especially for those without the skills to begin with or who are just starting out) is impossible and I don't think should be attempted. Think about the stories that stick with you. For me, I'd use Candle Cove . (If you are on CPW and have not read this, stop reading this right now and go finish that story. NOW.) It is well known, easy to read and really gave me goosebumps. You're involving children in this element, a mental type of abuse to an extent but the reader isn't thinking about that. You aren't disgusted or upset by the end of the story. This is that genuine creepy feeling that CP is well known for and shouldn't deviate from. Sure you are still involving kids, these kids have the potential to really be hurt in a fashion here; but you aren't thinking about those sides. You're wondering about the end of the story, visualizing the characters you just read about and so on. I think this is amazing CP writing at it's absolute finest. We could do the same thing for something like BEN DROWNED . There's a child involved here that is killed, it isn't a pleasant thing and you still aren't feeling grossed out or horrible (or angry, unless you hated it) after reading. (If you read this in one sitting you're prolly feeling your numb butt more than anything) But seriously, it is fun to read, if you are interested in it enough you are on the edge of your seat, you want to know more. The videos are just plain fun at this point. Anyways, without rambling too much (TOO LATE!) I think the younger or more novice of the writers should think about this. Putting an actual effort into your story rather than "YO HE RAPED DAT BOY IT WUZ BLOODY" and just slapping it onto the site, will be of great benefit to your skills as an actual writer. Horror writers use everything and everyone as tools within their books, Stephen King has used these elements before and with huge success. Not because you are shocked or disgusted but because the stories were actually extremely good (IT anyone?) but did not actually focus on this horrific crime. TL;DR Creepypasta doesn't need rapes, pedos, sex shockers etc. It needs creepy. And pasta. Category:Blog posts